Eona the Last Dragoneye New Beginnings
by Lemonadepup14
Summary: This is a story of Eona. She is going in and out of the Shadow World and is meeting Ido in them. She is on a quest to protect the Kygo from danger that has come to light and is trying to over seize the Emporer and all the land. And worst of it all somebody is trying to recapture the 12 dragon. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this is first my fan fiction hope you like it. I made this up when I was bored. Hope you like it please R&R. And vote on my poll please._

**Eona the Last Dragoneye New Beginnings**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I am in the Shadow World it is pitch black all around me. As I walk around I see it a man.

As I walk near him I thought to myself that he looked familiar it dawned on me it's Ido.

I look at him he looks like he is has not eaten in day's. At least not since the renewal

of all twelve of the dragons. "Eona why are you in the Shadow World." "All I can say is "What do you mean?"

As I say this I realize he is alive. The though occurred to me that are Hue must still be linked. And

that is why I am seeing him in the Shadow World and he is talking to me. "Eona you

are in the Shadow World. All of us are here." As he say's this I turn around to see what he

means all of them are here all those I killed. Ryko, Yuso, Sethon, all of the dragoneye's, and

my Master Brandon. All the people that have died because of me and my secrets. That's

why my Brandon is dead and all of the dragoneyes are it dawn's on me that I

did not kill all of the dragoneyes Ido did. What I am seeing is people that I loved and most of them are

dead. And i did not love Sethon I hated him and Yuso a little. As I looked around the rest of the circle

as I turn more I see all the people that are alive that I love. "Eona what are you doing here." he is in

my mind. "Stop talking to me." He looks at me strangely. Then all around me starts to fade. "When is

she going to wake up. She has been in the Shadow World for two days. The voice sounded familiar

it's Kygo. "Do you think she'll wake up soon." It's Dela she is there to. I decided to let them know that

I am awake. As they were talking I groaned and opened my eyes. Kygo was sitting right next to me and

Lady Dela was on the other side of me. "Your awake." She with a hug. "Dela can you get me some water."

"Sure I will go get you some water." She said as she walked out of the tent. "Are you all right. I have been

worried about you. You've been in the Shadow World for two days." I look at him. "I am all right. What

happened." As I asked he looked into my eyes. "You went into the Shadow World after the renewal Mirror

dragon healed me. When we were walking back to the camp when you went into the Shadow World.

And when we got you back to camp..." He hesitated and looked away from my eye's. As he looked back

into my eye's. His were worried, confused, but warm and gentle. He started to speak but Dela walked in

She looked at me and handed my some water.'Thank you" I said after I drinked the water. Then I noticed

that Kygo was walking out of the tent. I thought to my to myself why is he leaving. O well I will probably

see him later tonight. "Dela do you know were Kygo is going?" "I don't know. I think he has a meeting

with General Tozay this afternoon. Why do you ask?" "Just curious. Do you know what the meeting is about."

" I don't know. Do you want me to ask." "No I am just thinking that if I am the emperor's naiso I should be

at the meeting." "I they probably just thought that you might want to take a bath and get some new clothes on

that are not caked in blood." "I guess that is why. I will go take a bath." As I stood up I took a step and started to

fall. But luckily Dela caught me and help me to the bath house.

_Hi I am going to try to make a poll and I would like to know if I should continue to write this story. Please vote. _

_And review. I and please tell me if there is any miss spelling please. Thank you fo reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this is going to be a short chapter. Thank you for reading this please review._

**Chapter Two**

It was late afternoon and Kygo was still in a meeting. He sent a messager to tell

me that he wished to talk to me in the morning. Dela is worried that it is bad news.

I told her not to worry it is probably nothing. But inside I know something was wrong.

But it had to wait till morning to find out. So I started to get ready for bed when I

heard something stir outside. As I walked to see a small flame on the horizon and

the flame was growing. I looked over to where Sethon men were supposed to be

sleeping. But they were not there. I froze and realized that they were starting a wild fire

heading straight for us and it was dye season. I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

But the fire was growing fast and everyone was asleep. I brusted into Kygo's tent.

He looked up from his bed when he heard me come in and asks "Eona why are

you here. Is something wrong." He said with a worried yet hard look on his face.

"I saw Sethon's men starting a wild fire heading this way. We have to leave right

now. It is dry season to." "Ok. We should get everyone out of here." He said as

he walked out of the tent and to tell a guard something. And when Kygo was finish

talking to him he turned around and left. As Kygo walked towards me I asked

"What's the matter. Is every thing all right." "Yes he is going to go check it out

and if they are. He is going to wake up the others and get ready to leave." He looked

worried but calm and gentle. "Eona we might ride horse back. If we do we are going to

double. And you will ride with me ok Eona." "Ok I will go and pack just in case."

A Little Later

As I lift myself onto Kygo's horse I wrap my arm's around his stomach. He looks back

at me and smiles. "Hold on we are going to ride towards the place. Eona are you

ok you look a little pale?" As he looked at me I felt myself get nervous and the heat rise

to my cheeks. "I'm all right why." "You look like you are going to pass out. Are you certain

you ok." "Yes I'm certain it is just that I am nervous about being on a horse." But she

was worried about riding with Kygo. Something happened after the renewal of all the dragons.

Something that changed there lives forever. She was pulled back from her thoughts by

Kygo bring the horse into a trot and then a gallop. And we were off towards the palace.

_Hi I was wondering if I should go on with this story. If you want me to make chapter 3 vote on my poll._

_If you read my writers notes please tell me. And please review. Thank you_


	3. here you go

_Hello this is Lemonadepup14 sorry that i have not updated in a long time. But i have been at three two week camp all day and another camp that i finish tommrow. I have been working on chapters and they will be posted when i finish them and that will take awile for my to spell check. And my comperter does not like me so. They will be posted around the biganing of september. Please PM (Private Massage) me with ideas and suggestions. _

_Thanks for reading this,_

_Lemonadepup14_


End file.
